slowfandomcom-20200216-history
Facebook
done with facebook ATTN: EVERYONE WHO ASKED ME TO KEEP FACEBOOK. why? no… really. WHY? if you like what i say, you’re doing a SHIT job of letting me know. i am through trying to compete with your fucking attention deficit disorder. life is not about cat pictures, you fucking morons. you know what, yeah… i’m done with facebook, i gave it another shot, but here’s the thing. the only thing i am getting from Facebook is fear, uncertainty and doubt. i am confident in myself, and the path i have chosen. if you don’t agree, you can read the biography down the road. or you could be in it. posting to my blog doesn’t call for interaction, and i don’t need interaction or validation. but because it’s now on some social platform where i am hoping to hear back from people, and see ideas take root. however, ideas are not taking root. my words are not being understood. i constantly feel the need to defend myself, which causes me anxiety and makes me feel the need to post the same bloody simple ideas over and over again, hoping to get through to someone. it’s not working, i don’t need your feedback. watch my blog, i’ll update about my life and things that occur to me. shit that’s important. maybe i’ll recycle my ideas, because i still want some confirmation that people are hearing them, and i have hope that people haven’t forgotten how to use email, their phones or the ‘ask a question.’ link on my fucking blog. i talked with a friend last night about bullying, and this whole cyber-bullying phenomenon. i was angry with the victims. take some self responsibility; noone is forcing you to use facebook. exactly, i’m taking responsibility for myself. you guys made me feel small, and i considered you friends. i don’t have time for that, my real friends will find me. thanks for bearing with me, i leave you to your normally scheduled cat photos and memes. when talking to a FRIEND, i made the point “you understand, right? i’ve been spinning my wheels so much trying to get a silent audience to understand me, ignoring people like you who are willing to give me time.” he said he just uses it to keep in touch with family, send photos of his kids and so on. i said i was hoping to show people facebook could be used for communication. then he pointed out that’s like holding a horse’s head underwater to make it drink… touche. taking a break after alienating yet another ‘friend’ on facebook by trying to have a discussion with them, and having them call me insincerely ‘mr. intellectual’ i decided i need to stop the facebook campaign, at least for a while. people aren’t ready for real communication, i suppose, or they’ve gotten too used to the flippant nature of facebook and my battle is going to be harder than i predicted, and i will need to get better about wording my ideas in the break. i had someone tell me they didn’t want to use facebook for a philosophical discussion, it wasn’t the right medium for the message, or some nonsense. they told me i should instead have face-to-face communication. it occurred to me that people truly don’t understand me, so i’m going to shift my efforts towards being a little more understood, but this kind of blogging really aggravates me. yes, i am trying to share ideas and concepts still, but it’s just me whining about how i’m not understood, and noone wants to really read that. hell, people don’t really want to challenge their existing world-view in the first place, so, even trying to get people to open their minds to some ideas is shooting for the stars. i’m not going to dwell on that, i’m going to try to march on, i will try to make my ideas as simple to understand as i can, but i will still fail to be comprehended if noone bothers asking questions that i failed to answer. here’s the deal, i’m going to expand a little in a post ‘about me’ explaining some of my background that may help people understand my position in life. if you want to read, i encourage, it will be less about looking down my nose, and more about my fuckups in life. maybe then we can understand each other.